The present invention relates to ground propulsion for an aircraft and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for taxiing an aircraft.
Aircraft generally taxi along a runway using propulsion provided from the aircraft engines. However, using the aircraft engines for the purpose of taxiing expends large amounts of fuel. In addition, particles from the ground can easily be swept into the engines during taxiing and cause damage to the engine.